


Light

by minhoeshoe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roommates, Sleeping Together, jongho is a little shit, pinning, scared!san, shiber, soft!yunho, yunho is the best hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeshoe/pseuds/minhoeshoe
Summary: "Hyung..." He tried softly, but Yunho just grunted. "Hyung, can we turn on the lights?"Yunho sighed, still half asleep. San heard the rustle of the sheets as the boy turned."Of course, Sanie. Do you want me to go to your bed?"San resisted the urge of jumping right under Yunho's covers."Yes, please."





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Own and I don't really understand how this works. So yeah, sorry I guess.
> 
> I just started stanning them like two days ago and I already love them. So, it's my first ateez fic and I fucking love this ship don't come at me. Yunho is so big and cuddly and San is so soft I can't, I just love their dynamic.
> 
> English is not my first language so this is probably full of mistakes I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

It had been a bad idea to watch an horror film right before going to sleep, but Wooyoung was just the king of bad ideas.

 

"The Conjuring is the best horror film, you need to watch it!"

 

"I'd rather not." Mingi had said with a tiny voice as he cuddled their leader.

 

"Come on, it's not that scary." Yeosang intervened, ignoring completely how San started shaking beside him once Yunho turned off the lights.

 

And, okay, fuck Yeosang because it was completely awful. San was in the verge of tears during the whole film and not even the comforting presence of Seonghwa at his right was enough to compensate it. Yeonsang didn't even let him cover his face in the scary parts! He kept teasing San about it, and he had pride, okay?

 

So now he was lying wide awake at two in the morning, looking around the room like crazy, waiting for some kind of demon to come and kill him. He eyed the pile of clothes in his desk, regretting not having cleaned that mess before getting into bed, because he could swear it was a person and they were looking right at him. He realized he was shaking and pulled the sheets closer to him.

 

If he could just... turn on his lamp. But that would mean stretching his arm out of his safety cocoon and expose it to the room, where the spirits could grab it, and San was not willing to die like that.

 

He envied Yunho, sleeping soundly in his bed, not caring about their imminent death at all. San couldn't even close his eyes, or bury his head under the covers, because that would mean leaving the pile of clothes  unattended.

 

When he couldn't handle it anymore, he decided to wake Yunho. Maybe he could talk to the boy until tiredness knocked him out.

 

"Hyung..." He tried softly, but Yunho just grunted. "Hyung, can we turn on the lights?"

 

Yunho sighed, still half asleep. San heard the rustle of the sheets as the boy turned.

 

"Of course, Sanie. Do you want me to go to your bed?"

 

San resisted the urge of jumping right under Yunho's covers.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Another sigh. Then he could hear Yunho getting out of the bed and reaching for the lights. Once the room was illuminated and San could actually see that the dirty clothes in his desk were not, in fact a murderer, he felt the tension leaving his body.

 

Yunho didn't immediately get into the bed with San. Instead he searched the room for a while before turning back to San with Shiber in his hand. He gave it to the scared boy, who hugged the plushie eagerly.

 

"Roll over." Yunho said gently, still sleepy and rubbing his stomach over his white t-shirt.

 

San made room for him, pressing his back to the wall. Yunho had to break his burrito blanket to get under the covers, but San wasn't bothered once he had his hyung bigger frame draped over him. He felt completely protected now and sighed in content.

 

San nuzzled his face in Yunho's chest and the boy put his arm around him and Shiber.

 

"Thanks, hyung."

 

"Get some rest."

 

-

 

"How did you sleep, hyung?" Jongho, that devil, asked him during breakfast.

 

San tried not to blush. Everyone knew he got scared easily and Jongho loved teasing him about it. The rest of the team members were kind enough not to mention it too much, because they knew it got him embarrassed. They also tended to defend him from their evil maknae, but right now everyone was busy eating.

 

"I slept well."

 

"Lier." Jongho snickered.

 

"It's true!"

 

It wasn't a lie, really. Once Yunho got into his bed he fell asleep almost instantly. He even drooled a bit over Shiber, which he felt sorry about, but really, he hadn't slept that well in a while.

 

"San wasn't scared last night." Yunho said in his defence, mouth still full of whatever he was eating. "He was very brave."

 

Jongho buffed, deciding the conversation wasn't interesting anymore. Yunho winked at him and San smiled in gratitude. Yunho was really the best hyung.

 

-

 

"Should we watch another film?" Wooyoung asked that night after everyone had properly washed up all the sweat accumulated during practice.

 

"Yeah, why not." Hongjoong said resting his head on Seonghwa's lap and his feet on Mingi's.

 

"Can we watch a Disney movie this time?" San pleaded at which Mingi screamed a loud yes.

 

"Ugh, why." Jongho complained. "Let's watch the Conjuring two, the first one was great."

 

That was probably the last thing San wanted to do, but it wasn't like he could complain without being called a coward. Which he was, but he didn't like admitting it.

 

Yunho yawned and stretched his arms.

 

"I'm tired today. I'm going to sleep."

 

Yeosang looked at him suspiciously.

 

"But you love horror films."

 

Yunho shrugged, ignoring him.

 

"San, don't make much noise when you come in later."

 

San knew a chance when he saw one. Trying not to act too eager, he got up, untangling from Yeonsang's embrace.

 

"I'd better go to sleep now, too." He said rushing to grab Yunho's arm and following him.

 

He was honestly the best. When they got to their room, San didn't even had to ask before Yunho was getting into bed with him, spooning him from behind.

 

-

 

Ateez were a clingy group, and that was just a fact. San basked in all the attention, loving hugs and snuggles. Even kisses, but those were more infrequent. All he had to do was act a bit cute and he immediately got their leader cooing at him and Wooyoung pinching his cheeks. He could even make stoic Jongho crack and that was probably his favourite thing.

 

Yunho was a cuddler, a lot like a huge bear, so they complimented each other very well. After the first night sleeping together, San got more comfortable around him and stopped doubting going to the boy whenever he was feeling in need of affection. And Yunho received him with open arms.

 

-

 

San had finally got the guys to put on a Disney film, but he wasn't particularly enjoying it. He was tired and Wooyoung's shoulder was comfy, so he decided that Arlo could wait for another night.

 

He was already feeling sleep creeping up to him when a hand on his chest pulled him away from Wooyoung. He whined softly, letting his body slump so they would leave him alone, but whoever it was, he was persistent.

 

"I'll take him to bed." He heard Yunho's voice say.

 

San relaxed immediately, and kept his sleeping act as Yunho picked him up. It felt so good being babied, more so when it was Yunho who could carry him like it was nothing.

 

He let himself be taken to his room, going pliant as Yunho put him down on his bed and put the covers over him. San was going to open his eyes then, say thank you, or maybe ask the boy to come into the bed with him, when he felt Yunho's hand moving some stray hairs aside and caressing his face. Then there was a soft kiss on his forehead and San was too shocked to do anything before Yunho moved away and left the room.

 

San opened his eyes then, looking for Shiber and hugging him tightly as a big smile painted his face.

 

The only thing that ruined that night was Yunho coming back to the room and getting into his own bed, making San be the one to get up and go to the other boy.

 

"Hyung." He called softly.

 

Without saying anything he moved to let San by his side and they cuddled immediately. San lied his head on Yunho's broad chest, draping his legs and arms over him. Yunho just pressed him closer.

 

"Are you scared, Sanie?"

 

"No."

 

"So we can turn off the lights?" San made an agreeing noise and soon the room was in complete darkness. Yunho yawned. "Good night."

 

San leaned a bit up to reach Yunho's face and left a soft kiss in the boy's cheek.

 

"Goodnight." He said, hearing Yunho's heart beat rapidly in his chest and trying to ignore what that could mean.

 

-

 

"Sanie." Yunho called him as soon as he entered the kitchen. This time he didn't even have to tap his cheek for San to walk to him and lean down to kiss him.

 

The members didn't even react. After the first couple of times they just got used to it. Hongjoong was the only one to talk to them and ask them not to do that too much in front of the cameras.

 

But when they were alone in the dorm the displays of affection wouldn't stop, not even when Jongho feigned his third gag of the night.

 

It wasn't that weird, San told himself. He kissed Wooyoung too, and Hongjoong. He was just generally clingy and affectionate, and Yunho just happened to correspond him every time. It was only normal that he turned to the boy more.

 

He had to stop telling himself that after their first kiss on the lips, though.

 

It had been an accident, maybe. San was just kissing him good night, and then Yunho was giving him another kiss, and then San gave him another. The room was pitch black, it was only normal that their lips ended up meeting.

 

San blushed profusely and thanked the darkness that was helping him hide it. They stayed quiet for a while, still hugging each other, but a bit tense.

 

"Um, good night?" Yunho said sounding a bit unsure.

 

"Yeah, good night."

 

San kissed his cheek once again before going to sleep, although the speed of Yunho's heart was making it a bit difficult for him to relax.

 

-

 

It didn't change much between them. Apparently they were just going to act as if that kiss hadn't actually happened. And San was happy with that, because he wasn't willing to loose Yunho because of a kiss.

 

They still cuddled during films with the group, Yunho still carried him to their room when San felt asleep -or acted as if he had-, they still kissed each other's cheeks on a regular basis.

 

But Yunho started pulling him away when San tried to cuddle another member, or stared at them intensely until they stopped. He even got to the point of dragging San away from Yeosang by his belt once he was going to kiss the older's cheek.

 

The other members soon noticed and stayed away from San more than the boy would like them to. He needed attention and something in the way Yunho hugged him wasn't fulfilling him anymore.

 

That night, when the members were completely focused on the film and Yunho was playing with the hand San had been resting in Mingi's thigh, he decided to kiss him close to the mouth.

 

Yunho just turned to him and smiled, as he always did when San was being affectionate, but then San went in and kissed him fully on the lips. It had just been a peck, and San had pulled away to carefully gauge his hyung's reaction. Yunho was just blinking at him, then looking around to check if someone had seen them.

 

And then... San tried not to pout, but then he turned to the film as if nothing had happened. San was going to untangle their hands, feeling rejected, but Yunho held him in a vice.

 

When it was time to sleep, San just let himself be dragged to their room, not even bothering to try and hide his pout anymore. When Yunho closed the door behind him and made San look at his eyes, there was only confusion in his eyes.

 

"Why did you do that?" He asked cautiously.

 

San had just wanted more attention. His attention.

 

"I wanted to."

 

Yunho fidgeted in his place, bringing his hands to his hips and stayed in silence, thinking. San wanted them to get into bed and Yunho touching him, but instead he was a few feet apart, looking at the ceiling and biting his lips.

 

"D-Do you want us to kiss like that from now on?" He ended up asking and San was so surprised by that unusual stutter that it took him a while to understand the question. "Forget it, I just..."

 

"Yes." He managed to say at last. "Let's kiss like that from now on."

 

Yunho found his eyes. It was impossible to guess what the boy was thinking now.

 

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay, let's go to bed."

 

San smiled widely, happy to see things between them were going smoothly once again. They got into Yunho's bed, just like any other day, and kissed each other good night, this time on the lips, exchanging peck after peck between smiles.

 

-

 

Usually, when San woke up, it was because of Yunho nudging him awake to go and have breakfast before starting their schedule. On free days, Yunho would let him sleep all he wanted, but San always woke up a little after the boy left him, because the bed was feeling too cold.

 

That day, though, San woke up and Yunho was nowhere to be found.

 

"In the shower." Wooyoung said with the mouth full of croissant.

 

San was confused, to say the least. They usually showered at night, after coming from practice. Yunho had showered last night, right before San.

 

"Why is he showering now?" San asked, sitting on the table with the rest of the members and grabbing a donut for himself.

 

He heard Jongho's snort, but missed his crude hand gesture, only looking up to see Hongjoong smack his head. He didn't give it much of a thought.

 

Not long after, Yunho was coming out of the shower and ruffling San's head as he passed by. San frowned at him, and waited patiently until Yunho got back from the kitchen with his coffee mug and dropped in the sit next to San's. Then he received his good morning kiss. But on the cheek.

 

San tried to be subtle in his whining, but he must haven't succeeded because Yunho was rolling his eyes playfully and going in for a proper kiss.

 

"What. The. Fuck." Jongho said.

 

"Language." Seonghwa nagged, not even looking up.

 

"Guys, they just kissed. Right in front of my salad."

 

Hongjoong frowned at him in confusion.

 

"What salad? You're eating croissants."

 

"Yunho and San just fucking kissed!" Jongho insisted. San tried to avoid the conversation by stuffing his mouth with food.

 

"So? They do that every day." Mingi said.

 

"On the mouth!"

 

Six pair of eyes landed on them. Wooyoung was just looking amused.

 

"Leave them alone. It's something all the groups do." He commented. "Jongho is just jealous because he isn't getting any."

 

Hongjoong looked at them an anxiously as Wooyoung and Jongho started fighting.

 

"Please, not in front of the cameras."

 

-

 

"Oh my god, stop kissing, will you?" Jongho grunted.

 

"Leave them alone and watch the film." Yeosang said.

 

"But it's the worst film we have seen. Can we change it?"

 

San moved a bit away from Yunho.

 

"But it was my turn to choose." He complained.

 

"You are not even watching it!"

 

"Stop it, Jongho. You'll choose a film tomorrow." Hongjoong mumbled, half asleep and leaning in Seonghwa's shoulder.

 

San showed Jongho his tongue, happy to have won that argument.

 

"Put that back inside Yunho, you hoe."

 

The older of the pair chocked on his own saliva beside him and Wooyoung laughed loudly at them. San just blushed and went back to cuddling his hyung, paying attention to the film this time so Jongho would shut up.

 

He wasn't a hoe, he told himself. Kisses with Yunho were soft and made him feel all giddy. It wasn't something dirty.

 

So he didn't really understand why Mingi, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were making him go through this. Yunho was showering again that morning and he was making San go through this on his own. Although it was maybe better that way, because San wouldn't be able to face Yunho if he were there with him.

 

"It's not like that between Yunho and me." He whispered, not daring to face his hyungs.

 

"Yeah, it wasn't like that when we started with Hongjoong." Mingi said.

 

"Mingi!" Seonghwa screamed while their leader groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 

"Oh, god. Oh, my god, jesus. God, I'm sorry, it slipped." Mingi panicked and hid his face too then.

 

San just looked at them open mouthed and Seonghwa quickly tried to mend the situation.

 

"What we mean is that you have to be careful. If you need... uh, stuff, ask it from us, don't take any risks, okay?"

 

"I... I get it. Can we end this conversation now?" He asked, hearing the rest of the members walking in their direction.

 

Mingi grunted.

 

"Yes, please."

 

-

 

Lying in the couch with Yunho right after the shower but before dinner was his favourite. They could use the whole couch while the members were making dinner or just being lazy in their rooms.

 

They could kiss freely while San lied on top of the bigger boy. It was only at those time when they left each other go a little bit deeper.

 

San loved when Yunho buried his fingers in his hair and when he shyly licked San's lips to hint he wanted an open mouthed kiss.

 

The first time that happened San had been confused and Yunho pulled away when he hadn't responded.

 

"I just... uh, can we use our tongues?" He had asked so cutely.

 

"Oh! Oh, okay." San smiled reassuringly at him, and fidgeted nervously. "But I've never..."

 

"Follow me." Yunho had said with a rough voice.

 

San didn't like to brag, but he thought he had gotten quite good at it, if the way Yunho looked at him with half closed eyes and shinny lips was anything to go by.

 

San held his face between his hands. Yunho was so handsome it hurt. He pecked his lips and the boy whined.

 

"You are a baby." San said.

 

"Mmm, no you are."

 

"If you say 'your baby' I'm going to puke." Yeosang cut in. "Move over, I want to sit."

 

San was not happy with having to change their comfortable position, but he still moved anyway. He wasn't willing to get away from Yunho though, so he just sat on the boy's lap, at which he made a distressed sound.

 

"God, you're so discreet, Yunho." Wooyoung said coming into the dinning room.

 

"Is dinner ready?" Yunho asked their leader. The hands on San's hips were pulling him a bit away from his body, but the younger didn't realize.

 

"Almost! Set the table, guys."

 

"I'll do it!" Yunho said immediately, moving San to the side so he could stand up.

 

Feeling left behind, San cuddled the closest person, who happened to be Yeosang.

 

"You are driving him crazy." The boy said as he pressed San closer.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Yeosang laughed.

 

"I'm sure you know."

 

-

 

San hadn't really thought about it, but he supposed he should have seen it coming. The morning after having kissed until late hours in the night, the pair woke up spooning, Yunho right behind him.

 

San heard the rustling of the sheets as Yunho tried to pull away.

 

"Hyung..." He whined.

 

"I'm going to shower, just keep sleeping."

 

Another whine.

 

"Nooo." San reached to grab Yunho, keeping him in place as he pressed back at him.

 

"San!"

 

They both pulled away instantly. San looked at his hyung and how he was covering his lower half with the sheets, looking utterly embarrassed.

 

"Oh." Was all San could say.

 

Yunho was not meeting his eyes.

 

"I'm going to shower."

 

San was still in shock.

 

"O-Okay."

 

-

 

Thankfully, the next time it happened, it wasn't so awkward. They had been laying face to face, their legs tangled, and San had pulled his leg up a bit too much and Yunho was immediately pulling away.

 

"Sorry." He said, angling his hips away, but still cuddling San.

 

They stayed in silence. San got his phone out and Yunho did the same, checking social media before having to move from bed.

 

San thought it must be uncomfortable for the older, being in that state and not being able to do something about it. But Yunho didn't seem to mind. San pressed closer to him to check if he was still hard.

 

"Sorry." San said this time after bumping their hips together. He didn't look away from his phone to see Yunho's reaction, but he felt the boy angling his hips once again. San kicked him with socketed feet on his calf. "Cuddle me."

 

"We are cuddling."

 

"Properly."

 

Their eyes met and Yunho raised an eyebrow at him, clearly amused.

 

"You mean right now?" He asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"San, I can't right now, I'm sure you understand?"

 

San pouted at him.

 

"I want cuddles."

 

Yunho gave him a peck on the lips before untangling their legs and leaving the comfort of the sheets.

 

"Later."

 

San frowned at him, apparently mad, but he was too cute to take him seriously anyway.

 

"Are you going to shower?" He asked and got some satisfaction when he saw Yunho fidget in his place.

 

"Yes." He said softly, clearly embarrassed before turning around and going to the bathroom.

 

San just grunted in annoyance.

 

-

 

San was bad at staying mad with someone. He always forgot why they had argued in the first place, or his need for cuddles won over and they ended up forgiving each other.

 

He did his best at staying mad at Yunho, though. Even when there wasn't actually anything to be mad about and when the boy was being a complete sweetheart to him as always.

 

He was just being petty, but that was nothing new, the members should be used to it by now.

 

Yunho definitely wasn't. He was giving San the kicked puppy look all the time during practice and then on their way home.

 

They didn't talk to each other when they reached the dorm, and San went to their room while Yunho attacked the kitchen. It was always the older boy who showered first after their schedule, but he always let San first when the younger was feeling tired.

 

And today was one of those days. Staying mad at Yunho had been more exhausting than he had expected, so he was going to take the first shower, hoping the older wouldn't mind.

 

He started undressing and was already down to his underwear, looking for his pajamas when Yunho came into the room.

 

"Are you going to take the first..."

 

And well, they haven't lived together for too long. They were still at that phase where they got changed in the bathroom and tried to expose their naked bodies as little as possible. (Except Wooyoung, Wooyoung didn't give a fuck.)

 

Their eyes met. Yunho had frozen by the door and San saw him blush for the first time since they had met.

 

Without saying a word, he rushed out of the room, ears red, and closing the door with a loud bang, leaving San alone.

 

-

 

Yunho acted a bit wary after that encounter, but after a deep good night kiss, he seemed to calm down.

 

"Are you still mad at me?" The older asked softly.

 

San looked down at their hands resting next to each other's.

 

"I'm not mad."

 

The look Yunho gave him showed that he wasn't byuing a second of it.

 

"What made you upset?" He asked.

 

"I don't like you running away from me." San confessed, getting comfortable laying a top of Yunho and closing his eyes, ready for the night.

 

The sound of his hyung's laugh reverberated through his chest.

 

"I didn't, though."

 

San moved to straddle Yunho's waist. The boy's hands were soon on the small of his back and only then did the younger realize how little Yunho had touched him before. San let his body slump, his lips barely reaching Yunho's chin to kiss it.

 

Yunho's chest and stomach were strong and that made San feel warm all over, somehow. He moved the smaller boy a bit up his torso so they could kiss properly.

 

"Sorry for being a dick today."

 

Yunho laughed and patted him softly on the butt. He let his hand there.

 

"Don't curse. It doesn't look good on you."

 

"Fuck you." San said, trying to hide his smile.

 

"Go to sleep, you big baby."

 

San tried not to beam at the term and nuzzled in Yunho's chest. Neither of them cared to move to turn off the lights.

 

-

 

The guys had put another horror film for the night, but San couldn't care less this time as he kissed Yunho lazily while laying on top of him.

 

Yunho's tongue was being very gentle, exploring softly San's mouth, playing with his tongue, dragging along his teeth. He looked comfortable with San above him, one hand thrown back serving his head as a pillow and the other one moving up and down the younger's side.

 

San was playing with his hair, caressing his face, changing the angle whenever he felt like it and simply enjoying the feeling of the other's warmth. Yunho was making him feel confident enough to go and try new things and he took his hyung's lower lip softly between his teeth, sucking and licking freely at it. He felt Yunho's lower half flinching in appreciation, maybe even kicking Wooyoung in accident.

 

They pulled apart for a second, catching their breath and sharing the same air. San kept petting his hair, pulling it out of his face and admiring how pretty Yunho was with the light of the TV shining on him.

 

He pecked the boy once again, ready to keep their make out session going, but Yunho turned his head a bit, searching for his neck, and San offered it to him, albeit a bit confused.

 

Yunho started sucking softly, careful not to leave marks. He licked the tender area and San tilted his head even more to grant him more access. He found a spot underneath his jaw that made him mewl and directed all of his attention there.

 

Both of his hands were now on San's hips, holding on tightly as the boy squirmed in pleasure above him. Yunho bit his neck, right on the soft spot, and San couldn't help the whine that came out of his mouth, eyes closing. He was lucky that the loud noises from the film were covering everything.

 

Still, their bandmates were in the room, probably imagining what was going on and that managed to get San a little uneasy. He moved a little away from Yunho's sinful mouth, his butt grazing the older's erection.

 

San gasped loudly when Yunho rolled his hips up towards him, eyes fixed on each other. A shout on the screen made him jump, thinking it was one of the members calling them out on what they were doing.

 

Yunho sat up all of the sudden, patting San's butt before standing from the couch. He was a bit lost, but then Yunho was grabbing his arm and taking him to their room, not even saying a word to their bandmates. They didn't say anything either and San felt embarrassed of their friends politeness of not making a big deal out of this.

 

When they got to their room, it was San who closed the door behind them, resting on it while Yunho stood in front of him, watching how he fidgeted nervously.

 

The older sighed and just grabbed his hand once again, leading him to the bed and helping him into the covers. They lied facing each other and Yunho smiled sweetly at him in the dark room.

 

Scared that the boy was going to back off at that moment, San leaned in and kissed him for the hundredth time of the night. It seemed it was the prompting Yunho needed, because the next second he was leaning over San, his tongue so demanding it was on the verge of being overwhelming.

 

San received him without a problem, hands clasped around his neck securely while Yunho's roamed over his chest and sides.

 

When he pulled away it was just to go back at San's neck, the younger going pliant in his hold and offering him the skin easily, trusting. Yunho felt his heart swell at the sight.

 

Daring fingers went underneath San's sleeping shirt, caressing the smooth skin of the boy's sides and waist. It was perfectly fair and shaking with San's harsh breathing.

 

Yunho moved over him until he was kneeling between his legs, which opened oh so easily for him to fit in between. San shuddered when their hips pressed together and Yunho felt a rush of arousal upon feeling the younger's erection on his hip. San made and embarrassed noise, trying to hide his face in the pillow, but Yunho was kissing his cheeks and his eyes sweetly, searching for his mouth.

 

San complied, whining high as Yunho rolled his hips down. He encased the older's waist with his legs, the sensations already too much.

 

Yunho was holding his face in place, his hips not stopping but going softly over San's.

 

"Do you want me to keep going?" Yunho asked in a broken whisper against his lips. San nodded. "Say it."

 

"Yes. I... I trust you."

 

Yunho breathed harshly through his nose, caressing San's cheeks. The younger realized Yunho was more nervous than he was letting on, so he smiled up at him, trying to make him feel at ease.

 

The older kissed his smile, and daring hands went underneath his shirt and up his chest. San felt goosebumps in his skin where Yunho's hands passed. He arched slightly off the bed when fingers grazed his nipples accidentally.

 

Yunho was watching his every move, so he didn't miss the way San gasped quietly. He pressed on his nipples with more intent this time and San squirmed to get away, making a beautiful noise.

 

"Can I?'" Yunho asked to make sure, and San avoided his eyes, but nodded anyways. "You don't... have to be shy around me, you know that right?"

 

San looked at him this time before nodding.

 

"It's just embarrassing."

 

"We don't have to do anything." Yunho said feeling as if he was pressing the younger.

 

San whined like a petulant child and Yunho laughed at his cute expression.

 

"But I want to."

 

"Okay. Do you want me to take off your shirt?" He asked cautiously.

 

"I want you to take off yours."

 

Yunho laughed out loud, but he did as told, feeling a bit shy as San stared at him. Shaky hands went to his chest, resting over the muscle before going down. They doubted at the hem of his jeans and Yunho took them gently away to put them at each side of San's head, leaning down to kiss him.

 

He let go of him soon, not wanting to make the boy feel trapped, but San kept his hands there and Yunho felt a weird feeling rushing over him. He kissed down San's neck, wishing he could mark it up because it was so beautiful and the dark marks would look so good on his pale skin.

 

He raised San's sleeping shirt, not taking it off, but exposing enough of his body. Yunho kissed him on the middle of the chest and San breathed out, his hands finally moving to tangle in Yunho's hair.

 

"Can we turn on the lights?" Yunho asked. "I want to see you."

 

San nodded immediately, but he still whined when Yunho had to move a bit away to reach the switch. When the room was flooded in light, Yunho felt all the air leave his body.

 

San was so pretty.

 

He was a mess right now, but he hadn't look so perfect before. Yunho's hips inched forward at the sight of his bare torso. His nipples were hard in the cold room and so, so pink.

 

Yunho couldn't resist himself and latched his mouth to one of the nubs, tugging at the shirt until it was off. San made a surprised noise at having his nipples payed with, pressing Yunho closer to his chest.

 

The older bit down on one of them more harshly than he should have, and San was bucking his hips up into his abdomen.

 

"Ah, ah! Yunho...!"

 

"Shh, the other are going to hear you." He said with a smug smile. San was blushing prettily all the way down his chest. "Have you never played with this?" He asked pinching one of the angry red nubs.

 

San arched again.

 

"N-no."

 

"Feels good?" He asked, resting his chin on San's abdomen and smiling up at him when the boy nodded and tried to cover his face with his hands. Yunho took them away and kissed each palm. San looked at him with wide open eyes, surprised by the act. "Should I keep going?"

 

San put his hands over his flat chest, whimpering at the contact.

 

"They're sensitive." He complained.

 

Yunho licked his lips.

 

"I can keep going somewhere else?"

 

San bit his lip and nodded, letting Yunho kiss him sweetly before directing his attention back to his torso. He left a soft kiss over each nipple and traveled down to his navel. San let out his breath in small gasps and whines.

 

"Mph...!"

 

Yunho was rubbing his face on San's crotch and the younger knew right then and there that he wasn't going to last. After a shared look and an eager nod his pants were being lowered and Yunho rested a hand on the bulge on his blue boxers.

 

San circled his hips, rubbing himself on he hand that was cupping him. Yunho grabbed him through the thin material and San's fingers and toes curled in pleasure.

 

Yunho kissed him, right there on his cock and San bucked up on his face.

 

"May I?" He asked with his hands on the hem of his boxers, cocky smile on, clearly pleased with the way San was reacting to his touch.

 

"Yeah." San breathed out. "Yes, please."

 

Yunho didn't need to be told twice. He took the underwear off delicately, caressing San's thighs as he did so. He had incredibly smooth and hairless legs.

 

He kissed each naked thigh, unable to resist, and came face to face with San's crotch. He was pretty even there. Nicely trimmed, pearly white, with his head a deep red.

 

San was now more embarrassed than ever, but he managed to lean on his elbows and keep his face uncovered. His eyes were fixed in Yunho's shiny mouth.

 

Yunho gave a kiss to each hip bone, going down to the junction of his thighs and pelvis. San even smelled good.

 

"I've never done this." Yunho confessed in a display of nervousness.

 

San nodded, his eyes still glassy with arousal.

 

"It's okay."

 

Yunho grabbed San by the base, stroking experimentally. The boy wasn't very big, and Yunho's huge hands covered his length completely.

 

He licked at the red tip, expecting a bad taste, but it was just like skin. Warm and pulsating.

 

San breathing was ragged, but he was still trying to control the noises coming out of him. It was futile, once Yunho covered the head with his mouth. He tried muffling his noises in the back of his hand but it became more difficult once Yunho started going down.

 

It wasn't too difficult to fit all of San in his mouth. Yunho did his best bobbing, his head up and down, following the pace the younger marked with the hand on his hair.

 

His jaw ached not long after, but San was making delicious sounds, even getting to the point of clawing a bit on Yunho's head. The older redoubled his efforts.

 

"Y-yunho." San warned, tried to pull the boy away from his member. Yunho did, because he wasn't sure if he could swallow it. He stroked San to completion, catching as much as he could with his hand.

 

San made a loud noise as he came, squirming uncontrollably and pulling at Yunho's hair. The older let him and once San slumped back on the bed, he put his hand inside his underwear, ignoring the cum dirtying it, that was just making the slide so much better.

 

Yunho couldn't tear his eyes apart from San as he jerked himself off. The boy was looking back at him, trying to catch his breath and Yunho pulled his dick out to stroke it properly.

 

"Fuck." He said, nearing his end.

 

He was still kneeling between San's spread legs. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed one of his thighs, pulling it up.

 

"Yunho..."

 

The sight of his small pink hole made him speed up and soon he was shrinking on himself, coming in his fist adding to the mess already there.

 

His heartbeat was loud on his ears as he came down from his high and he knew he was panting as if he had run a marathon. Suddenly San was sitting up, rubbing his hand on the underside of Yunho's jaw.

 

Yunho kissed him, feeling something strange flood his whole being as San rubbed his face for any trace of cum.

 

"That was... amazing." Yunho whispered in his lips.

 

"I didn't do anything." San pouted. "I wanted to help."

 

Yunho kissed him again.

 

"Next time?" He asked, a bit unsure. But any doubt dissipated as soon as San smiled at him, his eyes turning into little slits.

 

"Next time."

 

-

 

The first thing Hongjoong did the next morning was to check on San's and Yunho's necks. The younger had small bites, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't fade by that afternoon.

 

Still Hongjoong made Yunho lean down so he could smack him in the head.

 

"Be fucking careful, you genius."

 

Yunho had the decency to blush.

 

"Sorry."

 

"And don't you dare do something out of your room."

 

"Of course not!" San said, scandalized.

 

Hongjoong just glared at them.

 

"Not even in the couch."

 

"We won't." Yunho assured him.

 

But well, that night they were seeing another film, this time a romance because Wooyoung was on one of his weird mushy moods. And San was sitting on Yunho's lap again, kissing deeply.

 

"Stop making noises, it's disgusting." Jongho complained.

 

Wooyoung glared at him.

 

"Stop being sore."

 

"You are the one being sore, watching this crappy films because you can't have it in real life."

 

Wooyoung gasped loudly and proceeded to fight their maknae, but San wasn't really paying attention to them. Yunho was all he could focus on.

 

The boy had gotten a bit more daring after their night together and now he couldn't keep his hands to himself, grabbing San's butt eagerly,  kneading the globes as he pleased. The younger tried to reciprocate, rolling down on Yunho's hard on. It was exciting how he could arouse the boy with little more than a few kisses.

 

Yunho broke the kiss once San started picking uo the pace, dropping his head on the couch and sighing.

 

"Fuck." He whispered softly.

 

San couldn't resist and he sat back on the boy's thighs, leaving enough room for him to cup Yunho through the clothes. His thrust would have knocked San off him, but he was still grabbing his ass cheeks with force.

 

San had been dying to touch his member since he saw it the other night. It felt big in his hand, everything about Yunho was big. San wanted to grab his dick properly and without much preamble he shoved his hand inside the other's pants.

 

Yunho panted loudly when his dick was touched directly.

 

"Are you really fucking right now!?" Yeosang, who was sitting right next to them, screamed.

 

San pulled his hand out innocently.

 

"No?"

 

Hongjoong found his eyes.

 

"What did I tell you this morning!?"

 

Yunho was laughing, hands still on San's backside.

 

"It was just a bit of petting" He said and San thought their leader was going to kill them both with his eyes.

 

Seonghwa laughed, trying to calm the ambient.

 

"It's nothing, don't be mad, Hong."

 

"Go pet each other in your fucking room, perverts!"

 

And well, San didn't wait for their leader to repeat himself.

 

-

 

The ended up jerking each other off almost every day and San discovered that, although Yunho was more silent than him, he still made some pretty noises when he came. San liked making him come first, because then the boy became pliant and gave him amazing sloppy blowjobs.

 

San didn't really enjoy sucking the older, because he was pretty big and it was uncomfortable, but Yunho seemed to love having San's dick in his mouth. Once he made the younger kneel on his face, hands in his ass to help him thrust into his mouth. When San jerked him off after, it took just a couple of flicks before Yunho was coming.

 

They tried to have their little encounters at night, right before going to sleep when the members were still on the dinning room, so they could be as loud as they wanted. But some mornings they woke up feeling specially horny, and Yunho would just rut against his ass while messily jerk him off from behind.

 

Those were probably San's favourites, because they were still half asleep and Yunho had less demur about getting a bit freaky.

 

That morning, for example, San woke up first with Yunho draped all over his back, and he didn't doubt before pushing his ass back on the older's crotch. Yunho responded almost immediately, rutting against him and San grabbed his hand to put it inside his pants.

 

Yunho started jerking him off automatically, thrusting his hips lazily as he woke up slowly.

 

"Good morning." He said in San's neck, tightening his grip on the younger's cock. "You were that horny, uh?"

 

San was going to protest, saying that Yunho was already hard when he woke up, but the word died in his mouth when Yunho lowered his pajama pants and then his underwear.

 

He felt his clothed dick rub between his ass cheeks and he couldn't help the loud moan that came out of his mouth. Yunho kissed his neck, his pace not even altering as he got rid of his own clothes. And then San felt the thick length against his crack, completely bare.

 

Yunho went faster and San shuddered against him.

 

"Shit." San cursed, feeling Yunho trace his rim with the cockhead. He pushed back against him eagerly, the slight pressure on his hole enough to make him moan.

 

"I'm not... I'm not going to..." Yunho blabbered, already lost in pleasure, but San wasn't listening to him. He came hard in Yunho's hand, who worked him through his orgasm, and buried his face in the pillows to muffle his scream.

 

Yunho sat up, cursing under his breath and nudging San until he was laying on his stomach. One of his cheeks was grabbed forcefully and pulled apart, and San felt something warm land across his butt. It took him a while to realize that Yunho was coming all over him.

 

They both panted loudly in the silent room and San looked over his shoulder to find Yunho blushing deeply, staring right at the mess he had made, hand still on his cock.

 

He was going to say something, anything, but then Yunho was leaning down and licking his own come out of his ass and San moaned loudly when he buried his face in his crack, licking his rim. He tried to push his hips up into Yunho's face, but the boy beat him to it, puting his ass up in the air so he could reach better. When that sinful tongue pressed against his hole, ready to breach it, San reached his hand back and grabbed Yunho by the hair, pushing him closer, the thought of him suffocating only crossing his mind for a second before it was left blank once Yunho thrusted his tongue in and out of him.

 

San fucked himself back into it and Yunho groaned, the reverberation making the younger squirm.

 

Yunhi was grabbing his cheeks with so much strength that he was bound to leave some marks, but San didn't really care, not when Yunho was trying to push a finger inside him.

 

'"Yes, yes, yes." He chanted, having the mind to reach for his bedside table, blindly opening the drawers until his hand knocked against the bottle of clear liquid. He all but threw it to Yunho, who pulled away to take it. "Come on, come on." San urged, arousal blinding him and wanting Yunho to put his dick inside at once.

 

"Why do you have this, Sanie?" He asked, the sound of the tap opening loud in the room. "Do you use this a lot?"

 

San whined pitifully, too embarrassed to answer. Cold fingers pressed against his rim and San arched his back, pushing back to get them inside.

 

Yunho didn't make him wait too long and soon there was a long finger thrusting in and out of him. San sighed in relief, rolling his hips onto that finger.

 

"Have you done this before?" Yunho asked and his voice was completely broken. San nodded almost imperceptibly, but Yunho still saw it. "With others?"

 

San tried to ignore the jealous undertone, which wasn't very difficult now that Yunho was pushing another finger in.

 

"O-only on myself."

 

Yunho grunted at that, speeding up his hand.

 

"I'm I doing it well?" He asked and San felt warmth flood him when he heard the concern in Yunho's voice. "Does it feel good?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're doing great." San looked at him from above his shoulder. The older had his stare fixed on the place his fingers were sinking in. "Just..." Yunho looked at him at that, eyes full of lust but completely listening, eager to please his partner. "Just curve your... ah! Yes! Yes, like that, fuck!"

 

Yunho gave him his all, thrusting in and out just as San demanded. Faster, harder, more. At some moment the younger threw his head back and his hand searched for Yunho's arm. He held it still and started rolling back on the fingers, rubbing himself in the same spot all the time, using Yunho for his pleasure.

 

The older could just stare at him in awe.

 

"You're so beautiful." He heard himself say.

 

And before he could realize San was coming, clenching on his fingers so tightly that Yunho couldn't contain his gasp. San cried out, stroking his own dick to accompany his orgasm.

 

He made such pretty noises and his body was such a piece of art, Yunho never wanted to leave this room, never wanted to leave him. He gently turned the boy to lay on his back and his face was just... there were no words. Yunho held him by the cheeks and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, San smiled up at him and Yunho felt as if his world was turning.

 

"Thank you." San said but he barely registered it.

 

"I think I'm falling for you."

 

San blinked at him for a while, enough to get him nervous, but then he was back to being himself with his big smile and his shining eyes.

 

"I'm already ahead of you."

 

Yunho kissed him again. And again. If it were for him he would never stop.

 

But a loud bang on their door pulled them out of their little world.

 

"Get the fuck out of there already! We're going to be late for practice!"

 

Yunho sighed, forcing himself to move away from his tentation.

 

San's eyes were immediately on his crotch. His member was standing back up for attention.

 

"Do you think that we have time for..." San started, but he was soon interrupted by their leader once again.

 

"No, you don't! Get out already!" They rushed to get some clothes on and leave the room before one of them had the great idea to jump the other. Hongjoong was waiting for them on the door, not in his best mood. "I'm so happy for you right now, but if you make us late once again I'll put you in separate rooms!"

 

San hugged their leader, needing to express his happiness, and Hongjoong physically melted.

 

"Sorry, hyung!"

 

"You go get some breakfast. I'll nag Yunho."

 

San smiled widely, throwing a kiss at Yunho, who looked really small next to their leader, even when he was a couple heads taller.

 

"San you traitor!" He cried in pain when Hongjoong pulled him down by the ear.

 

"Love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> >.<
> 
> San is my bias btw, please tell me yours and which ships are your favourite for future references.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
